Crazy ex's
by witchita1.0
Summary: When an ex boyfriend comes back into your life and wants you back. What if your ex never got over you? Title says it all. Kimikos ex comes back an will do anything to be with her. Even resort to kidnapping?
1. Chapter 1: The Confessions

**Authors note: This story came to me randomly. Eventually I will finish Love may be forbidden and Not my hero. I have major writers block and a lot of things to worry about. Like how to pay for things I need and school.**

**Chapter 1: confessions**

**Raimundo's POV:**

"RAIMUNDO PEDROSA! GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" Shrieked an angry Kimiko. I had stolen her PDA once again. And boy she was angry. I ran for my life.

"I don't think so." I ran to the meditation hall. I could feel her closing in on me.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I tightened the grip I had on the PDA. She'll never catch me. I used my element and flew up and away. I saw her stop in her tracks and glare at me. Oh boy. When I decide to go back, then I'm really dead. I flew to the closet mountain. I needed to read the diary she had in her PDA, I just needed to know if she was crazy about me as I was of her. I looked through it, until I saw what I was looking for.

_Dear diary,_

_Today Raimundo pulled yet another prank on me. He thought it would be funny to wake me up with a bucket of cold water. I'm still angry and my bed is still very wet. Ugh. I hate his stupid pranks. Sometimes he can be so immature. Why won't he just grow up? He's also been ignoring me and acting strange. I'm not sure what that means. Maybe there is something wrong with me? But that is enough about him. Papa sent me an email saying he is hosting a partyl. I'm so excited; the only thing is he said I need to have a date. I don't know who to ask. Maybe Clay? He'd probably just run off to the buffet table and completely forget about me. Then there is Omi. He would be utterly useless and lost. Not to mention very embarrassing. Just the thought makes me shudder. Then there's Raimundo, the jerk that just plays pranks on me and flirts on other girls. He'd probably just embarrass me in front of everyone and hid on everything that breathes. No matter how much I like him, I can't ask him either. I'll most likely just ask my ex from Japan if he could do it. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. From what I heard from Keiko is that he still likes me. Like he harasses papa about me and is constantly calling him and Keiko. Since it's just for the one night than it shouldn't too that bad. Otherwise I don't care if I'm escort less (A/N Not sure it's even a word.). Papa wouldn't be too upset. Actually he would be, well it's either Jake or no one. UGH SO FUSTRATING! Well until next time._

_Love Always,_

_Kimiko_

"She thinks I'm a jerk? When did this happen? I love this girl, I could never hurt her." I look around, thinking how to make things with Kim better. I needed to tell her everything before she hooks up with her ex. OMG she has an ex. She's going to ask him instead of me, just because I've been ignoring her. I only ignore her cause she's all I can think about and I become a nervous wreck around her. I have to win her over, even if it's the last thing to do. But first I need to survive her wrath and then think of a plan. I took off into the sky, towards the temple, taking my time getting there. When landing, I took a moment to look around and saw nothing. Where could she be? I started walking around the temple, screaming her name every so often. Nothing. Until I heard someone say my name.

"Hey whatcha up to der partner?"

"Oh, nothing, just looking for Kim. have you seen her?"

"She's in her room, been cryin for a while. Doesn't let anybody in." Upon hearing this, my heart began to ache. Why is my Kimi hurt?

"I'm going to go check on her." I started to walk away when I felt someone grab my shoulder. I turn around already knowing what hes going to say.

"Good luck partner."

"Umm thanks." I start heading down the hall where all our rooms are. Once I reach Kimikos door, I feel guilty. Not even sure why. I raise my hand and knock. I hear nothing. I try again, still nothing. Again I knock nothing. What's going on here? I started turning the door knob, it was open. I pushed the door and saw an empty room. Or so I thought. There was a small lump on the bed and it was sobbing. It tore my heart in ways I didn't know were possible. I walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Kimiko?" I reached out to touch the lump under the blankets and it moved away from me.

"What do you want?"

"What's wrong Kimi? Why are you upset?"

"Are you really asking why?" Now I was confused. Did I do something?

"Umm…yes."

"It's your entire fault. First you pull insufferable pranks on me, then you completely ignore me, and finally you run off with my PDA and invade my privacy." I was shocked. She must think I hate her.

"I'm sorry Kimi. I would never do anything to hurt you. Can you forgive me?" She didn't respond. I shook her. She got out of the covers and looked at me. Her eyes were puffy and red. I put my hand on her cheek, but she pushed it away. She looked up at me.

"Why should I forgive you?" Now is as good as ever to tell her and hopefully make everything better.

"It's all because I love you. Pranking you was my way of sort of flirting with you. I was ignoring you because every time I was around you, I usually acted like a stupid idiot. Then I took you PDA and read your diary because I had to find out if you were crazy about me as I was about you." She reached out and touched my cheek. I leaned into it and closed my eyes. Then out of nowhere she pulled back and slapped me. My eyes opened in shock. The pain was excruciating.

"That was for everything. And this is for confessing." She leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I can't believe it. The kiss was gently and chaste. She pulled back. I leaned our foreheads against each other.

"So you need an escort?" She lightly punched me in the arm. And smiled up at me.

"Yes but I still don't forgive you." I was shocked to hear that.

"Why?"

"Because you read my diary, invaded my personal space and didn't consider my feelings."

"I know and it was wrong of me to do so."

"Fine. Now go away."

"Why?"

"I need to make an important phone call. And I'm pretty sure you know why."

"I do?"

"Yes, you do. I'm going to call Jake."

"Who's Jake?"

"He is my ex-boyfriend." My heart literally broke in two. Why was she calling him?

"Wwhhyy are yyou calling h him?"

"It's to tell him that he can't be my escort or my boyfriend." Those words made me smile. I leaned in, capturing her lips with mine. It was our second kiss. Then she pulled back, and smiled coyly at me.

"You do realize that you have to meet my papa, right?"

"Umm…right?" I swallowed hard.

"Don't worry, Rai. He'll love you. He already does know you." That was true.

"Yeah but doesn't know me as your boyfriend."  
"But you aren't my boyfriend."

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't asked me yet silly." I laughed at that. No duh.

"Well Ms. Tohomiko, would you do me the great honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

"Hmmm…..let me think about it." What was there to think about? "Yes, Raimundo." Now I was the happiest guy in the world.

"You just made me the happiest guy in the world."

"Your so cheesey."

"I prefer hopeless romantic." Then her iPhone began to ring and there was a picture of her dad. She looked up at me and I just nodded.

**Kimikos POV**

"Hello papa. What going on?"

"Oh. Hello Kimiko. Thank goodness you answered. There's a problem with Jake."

"Uh-huh?"

"Yes, he keeps coming to the house and demanding that you date him. And that I give him your phone number and location"

"No way. I'll take care of it."

"Alright Kimi-chan. Bye."

"Bye papa." I hung up the phone and realized that Raimundo had been staring at me the whole time.

"What was that about?"

"I guess my ex has been causing problems. He's been telling papa that I have to date him."

"Wow. Well you can't because you're with me and I'm way better than him."

"Don't be so cocky, Rai."

"Why not? I got the most beautiful girl in the world." I rolled my eyes. 'Oh please. What a shmuck?'

"Its true."

"Ok, Rai. Now it's getting late." He raised his eyebrow. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me down to the bed.

"Now we can go to bed." I rolled my eyes. We weren't allowed to sleep in each other's rooms. Master Fung would be upset if we did.

"Rai, you know we can't. Now go to your room."

"Never, fire girl." He began to nuzzle my neck. His grip around my waist tightened. He then started to kiss my neck. My breath hitched. His kisses turned into sucking. I wanted to give in but I knew it was wrong. I began pushing him away. Then the door opened, suddenly and we froze.


	2. Chapter 2: The Phone Call

**Chapter two: the phone call**

**Kimikos POV:**

Master Fung caught Raimundo in my room last night. He was furious but I couldn't blame him. I mean he walked in on me on my back with Rai on top sucking my neck. His hand was beginning to go up my shirt. He grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him off me. Rai looked terrified, but it's not like if my papa had caught us, then he would be toast. He said from now on we were not allowed to be in each other's rooms at the hours of the night. We were severely punished and given an endless chore list. I'm about half way through and its lunch time. I was getting ready to go when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kimiko I finally got in touch with you."

"Jake?"

"I'm glad you still remember me. I've missed you so much."

"Oh…..umm…I've missed you to?"

"Well that's good. So are you still single Kimiko?"

"Not anymore." Where is he getting at?

"Oh well….that's swell…I guess. I mean I still love you Kim."

"Jake I've moved on and I'm happy. Don't call me again."

"No girl wait…" I hung up. He just made my day ten times worse. Raimundo walks up to me, looking tired.

"Hey girl." I stand on my tippy toes and plant my lips on his. It was supposed to be a simply peck but he kept kissing me and then wrapped his arms around my waist. Next thing you know we were full on making out in my door way, until we here a cough. We let go of each other, blushing madly. It was Dojo and he looked slightly irritated.

"If that were Master Fung, you'd be doing more chores tomorrow, love birds."

"It's all good Dojo and don't call us love birds." Said Rai.

"Whatever you say, lovebirds." I roll my eyes as he slithered away

"Don't let him get to you Rai."

"I try not to but he still does." I look up at him and swiftly give him a kiss on the cheek. He grabs my hand and we head to the kitchen to enjoy our lunch. My phone starting to ring before we even got to the kitchen.

"Go on ahead, Rai. I'll meet you inside." He just nodded his head and continued walking.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kimi. It's me Jake, I think we got disconnected before."

"No, I hung up on you."

"Oh well that makes sense but how do you feel about me then?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. Why?"

"Umm maybe its because I already moved on with this amazing guy that loves me and whom I love in return."

"That may be so Kimiko but I know your father wouldn't like him."

"UGH! Whatever Jake, just stop wasting my time." Then I just hung up the phone not wanting to here anymore and decided to put on vibrate. I walked into the kitchen and all the boys looked up at me.

"Who called you Kimi?" asked Rai.

"Oh that…umm it was my ex-boyfriend Jake." He dropped his spoon and stood up.

"Why would he call you?"

"Umm….can we talk alone?"

"Sure." Then we start walking out to the temple garden.

"So why is he calling you Kim?"

"Hes just being really annoying and wants to get back together with me. I keep telling him that's its not going to happen but he doesn't seem to get the message. I mean you have nothing to worry about. I'd never leave you because I love with all my heart."

"Well wow…I love you too, girl but how many times has this guy called you?"

"Twice." He blew out his breath that I didn't realize he was holding.

"What are you going to do if he calls again?"

"Well I was thinking of not answering the phone or maybe having you talk to him. You know scare him off." He smirked.

"I'd like to scare off any guy stalking my girl." I stifled a giggle.

"Rai, hes not stalking me and hopefully he won't." he smiled at me and then pulled me into a hug and placed a kiss on my lips. it was just like the kiss from last night. And just like last night, we were interrupted by Master Fung.

"It has appeared that you have not learned your lesson."

"No, we have. But it's not night time and we are not in each other's rooms Fungster."

"I know that Raimundo but I'm sure everyone would appreciate it if you two weren't so openly affectionate."

"Oh. That….sorry we won't anymore, isn't that right, Kimi?" He turned to look at me while scratching that back of his head.

"Of course." Then my phone started to vibrate. I turn to look at both of them.

"I got to take this, its Papa."

"Of course, Kimiko, go right ahead."

"Sure thing Kimi." I start walking toward somewhere more private. Only because it wasn't papa, it was Jake, again.

"Hello?"

"Hey don't hang up this time."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

"Because we need closure."

"What do you mean closure? We broke up end of story. Let me live my life." With that I hung up on him yet again. If he calls then this time I'll actually ignore him. He is just so annoying and persistent. I decided to skip lunch and go to my room and have some girl talk with Keiko, hopefully she can help me. I walked into the dormitories, where our individual rooms were. I go into mine and shut the door. I take out my phone and start dialing Keikos number, it only made it to the third ring when she answered.

"Hello?"

"Kei, how are you?"

"I'm fine Kimiko, how are you? How are you and Raimundo doing."

"I'm fine, thank-you. Me and Raimundo are doing great, but…."

"But what? Trouble in paradise?"

"Just a little, I mean I keep getting these annoying phone calls from Jake."

"Oh, I see. Does Raimundo know about this?"

"Yeah, I've told him and he says to ignore him and if he continues then let him talk to him."

"Hmmm…interesting. So what does Jake tell you?"

"He says he needs closure, whatever that means. And then that he still loves me and wants to get back together."

"Damn. I'd be careful Kimi; he might turn out to be a stalker. He has it written all over him. So did you tell Raimundo what he has told you?"

"I told him about how he wants to get together but not about the L-word thing."

"I see, so its probably better not to tell him. Only because he might overreact. But then again he'd be angry if you didn't. So just tell him and the next time Jake calls, ignore him. He'll eventually get the message. I mean if you keep answering you might be giving him the wrong idea."

"Good thinking Kei. I knew you could help me. I gotta go now. I have a lot of chores to do because me and rai were caught making out in my room, oops."

"Dang kim, going all the way already."

"Not like that at all. Talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and just sat there thinking. Keiko was right I have to tell Rai everything. A knock scared me.

"Can I come in?" It was Rai.

"Sure." He came in and saw me just sitting there on my bed. he walked over and sat next to me. He then wrapped his arms around me and I leaned on his shoulder.

"Rai, I have to tell you something." He adjusted himself so I could look into his eyes.

"What is it love?"

"Its just that Jake called again saying how he wanted closure and how he loved me and wanted us to be together again." His face displayed many emotions from anger to sympathy.

"Well do you feel the same way? I mean….if you- you….want to be with him….again… then I-I-I won't stand in your way…..I'd do whatever it takes to…..see you happy." He looked so heartbroken and sounded sincere. I couldn't believe he'd do anything just to see me happy.

"Rai that's so sweet of you but I could never ask you to do that. Only because I feel nothing for Jake. My heart, body, and soul belong to you and only you. I mean if you want them."

"Of course I do. You saying that makes me really happy." I smiled up at him and he smiled down at me. This was such a perfect moment that nothing could ruin it.

"I love you, Rai."

"I love you too, girl." He leaned closing the distance between us when the vibration of my phone ruined it. I look at the caller id and no surprise there on who it was.


	3. Chapter 3: Stalker Status

**Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It just felt like I didn't have any muse. Technically this story is based off my own life experience. And sometimes I have "trouble" remembering things or I choose not to. Only I didn't have a sweet guy like Rai. That rhymed. Anyways I hope you guys like it, cuz I do. J **

**Chapter 3: Stalker Status**

**Raimundo's POV**

How dare that douche bag harass my girl? Who did he think he was? The next time he calls I'll be sure to give him a piece of my mind. Trust me it wouldn't be pretty.

"Hey Rai whatcha up to partner?" I turn around to see Clay smiling at me.

"Why are you so smiley, cowboy?" His smile turned into a smirk.

"Oh, no reason. A little bird told me that you and Kim were caught making love in her room last night." My mouth hung open. Who could of possibly told him that? Then it clicked. DOJO! That dragon was toast.

"We weren't do-doing any-anything li-li-like that…." I started blushing madly just at the thought of doing anything like that with Kim.

"Sure it ain't Rai."

"Its not. I kinda need some advice though." I say while looking away and rubbing the back of my neck.

"What up Partner?"

"Well you see…?"

"See what?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"OK. So Kimikos ex keeps calling her and telling her stuff." Then look up at him.

"I see. What does he tell her?" Now curious to know what was bothering the 'oh great leader.'

"That he loves her, wants closure and that he wants her back." I growled the last part.

"Wow, Rai that's quite a predicament. How does Kimiko feel?"

"Well she says she doesn't love him. That she loves me."

"Then why so glum?"

"I don't, I mean what if she changes her mind and wants to be with him."

"Partner that is the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Kimiko loves you and would never leave me."

"Yeah your right Clay. I mean I have no idea where that came from." Clay was right, what kind of thoughts are those?

"No problem Rai." With a tip of his hat, he left. I should probably find my beautiful girl. I began wandering the temple in search of her. I stopped when I heard someone talking on the phone. It was Kim

"Just leave me alone. I'm tired of the phone calls and messages. Its becoming super annoying." She's talking to that no good ex of hers. I continued to listen and then decide to when to intervine.

"Jake, I don't love you anymore. Why don't you get that? I love Raimundo!" that's my cue. When I walk around the building, she looks up at me and smiles. I put my hand out and she raises her eyebrow. Then I point to the phone by her ear. She hesitantly hands it to me. I put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Who is this? Where's Kimiko?"

"Its Kimikos boyfriend. Who's this?"

"Jake, Kimikos ex and true love." I growl into the phone.

"If anything I'm her true love. Your just a distant memory she'd like to forget."

"Well at least her father approves of me."

"what does that suppose to mean?"

"Kimi, didn't tell you?"

"Didn't tell me what?"

"That her father wouldn't approve of you." Now I was really mad. How dare he tell me such bull shit.

"GRRR! JUST LEAVE MY GIRL ALONE!" I hung up the phone and gave it back to Kimiko.

"What happened Rai?"

"He said that you were his love and that…"

"That what?" she pressed. I sigh.

"that your dad wouldn't approve of me." The guy was probably right. He did know Mr. Tohomiko personally. I on the other hand have met him once and that was years ago. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to face her. She looked upset.

"Rai, he told me the same thing but hes only doing it to break us up. Pa-pa will love you. Once he sees how happy you make me then he'll have nothing to worry about." I hope she was right.

"So when am I meeting my future father-in-law?" I ask jokingly. She punches me in the arm.

"I never agreed to marry you." I looked at her with puppy dog eyes. She punches me in the arm.

"Ow."

"Well if you really want to we can go to Japan later today." She looked pretty excited.

"I'd love to girl." I really would. I wrapped my arms around her waist and gave her a simple hug. I know if I kiss her than I won't be able to stop.

"I have to go now. Rai." She tried to get out of my arms but I wouldn't budge.

"Not now girl." She kept squirming. Then I felt a sharp pain in my arm. She hit me. Again. I reluctantly let her go and she ran off to her room.

**Kimikos POV**

Wow that went pretty well. I hope Jake finally got the message after the talk with Raimundo. I can't believe he told Rai that. I mean Pa-pa probably wouldn't like it at first but he'd get over it once he saw how happy I was. I logged on to my Facebook on my PDA. I had 50 messages in my inbox, all from Jake. Ugh not again. I quickly logged out. Then I got a notice from my twitter account saying that Jake Long is following you, figures. I was only in my room for not even 10 minutes when suddenly...

"Kimi?" I heard my name being called, it was Rai. I walk to the hall and into his room, which was right next to mine (A/N: incase I forgot to mention earlier. oops) I walk into his room and hes already started packing.

"What's up Rai?" I ask looking up from my PDA.

"Well umm I want to know what I should wear when I meet your dad."

"Hmmm. I like that shirt…" I point to a long sleeve collared blue shirt. "It'd be perfect with these pants." I say while picking up a pair of dark skinny jeans but they weren't those super skinny jeans. I look back down at my PDA.

"What's wrong Kimi-bear?"

"Nothing. According to my twitter, Jake Long is following me now." I look into Rais eyes and let me tell you this, he looked pissed.

"That little punk doesn't seem to get the message. Does he?"

"Don't worry Rai."

"Why shouldn't I be worried?"

"Hes just being stupid. Its best to ignore him. If things get worse than I'll just get a restraining order or something like that. No biggie." I shrug.

"Kim, its still a big deal." He was right. I sighed in defeat.

"I know. If things get worse than we'll definitely do something, ok?" he didn't look satisfied with my answer but I didn't want him to get into any kind of trouble.

"I guess that's good enough for me, for now." He wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me on my forehead.

"I need to get my stuff together now."

"Fine" he says while letting go. I leave his room and go into mine. I look at my PDA again. I had another 10 messages from Jake. Sigh. While deleting one I noticed one that seemed interesting. It said:

_Kimi,_

_I know you are with that other boy but I need you, more than you'll ever know. I love you with all my heart and soul. It's simple if I can't have you than no one can. I'll always be watching you. You'll never be out of my sight. Kimiko, please break up with that poor excuse of a boyfriend or something bad will happen to him. _

_ Love, _

_Jake_

_P.S. I love the way you look in those robes. Its sexy._

This was getting creepy. Way creepy. Hes always watching me. Ugh. And then break up with Rai. WTF! I would never do anything like that. Then saying that If he can't have me then no one can. What a jerk. I should tell Rai but then he'd be really angry. But then again if I don't, he'd be super angry. This is giving me a killer migraine. _Ring! Ring!_

"Hello?"

"Kimiko, I've been trying to get a hold of you for awhile now." Jake

"What do you want? I thought me and Rai told you to leave me alone."

"Did you get my message?" I decided to play dumb.

"What message?"

"The one I know you just read." Creepy. I remained silent.

"By the way you look super sexy in those Xiaolin robes." I heard the dial tone.


	4. Chapter 4: Paranoid

**Authors Note: the next chapter is here. **

**Chapter 4: Paranoid**

**Kimikos POV**

OMG! That is just so creepy. Hes probably just messing around with me. Yeah that's it, hes trying to get under my skin. Should I tell Rai any of this? He'd do something irrational and stupid. Ugh! Damn Jake. I had to convince Dojo to give me and Rai a ride to Japan. It wasn't that hard, I just told him that if he didn't, I'd tell Master Fung who actually broke the vase in the hall. I was all set and for once I was waiting for Raimundo.

"All set Princess?"

"Yes, Dojo, I'm just waiting for Rai. What's taking him so long?"

"Hmmm…Did you ever think that maybe hes really nervous about meeting your dad?" I never thought of Raimundo as being nervous, that has to be a first.

"I never thought of it like that." Poor Rai. Speak of the devil.

"Hey guys, ready to go?"

"Yeah. You know you have nothing to worry about, right? Pa-pa will love you no matter what." I grab his hand and look into his dreamy eyes.

"You keep saying that but I'm still not so sure." His thumb lightly rubs my hand.

"I hate to interrupt the moment but we have to get going." We simply nodded and got on Dojo with our stuff. The flight was quiet and surprisingly fast. Dojo dropped us off at my house, err mansion. Raimundo let out a low whistle.

"Dang girl, this place is your house."

"Yeah let's get inside. I think Pa-pa is still at work. But my mom might be home." I grabbed his hand and led him inside. We entered the house and were greeted by the maid.

"Hello Ms. Tohomiko, it's good to see you again."

"Hi Suzy, it's good to see you too. Oh this is my boyfriend Raimundo." She looked at Raimundo oddly and then shook his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, sir."

"The pleasures all mine."

"Is pa-pa home?"

"No dear, but I do believe your mother is. Let me go get her." She left without saying another word.

"What was that?"

"What was what, Rai?"

"The look she gave me when you said I was your boyfriend. Don't tell me you didn't see it. Do I look like guys you typically date?"

"Rai, she looked at you funny because I didn't tell anyone that I was in a relationship. And no you don't look like the guys I "typically" date." I said with air quotes around the word typically. He rolls his eyes at me.

"So what do your typical boyfriends look like?"

"Well for starters they've all been Japanese."

"I see. Your pa-pa wouldn't let you date guys from other races." Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Rai, this conversation is going nowhere, fast. I mean those guys were sons of Pa-pas executives."

"What if he doesn't like me because I'm Brazilian?" I roll my eyes, again.

"Chill. You're talking crazy." He finally seemed to calm down.

"Kimiko, is that really you?" We turn around to see my mother standing there.

"Mom" I run and give her a big hug. When we let go, she looks at Rai.

"Who's this?"

"I'm Raimundo Pedrosa, Kimikos boyfriend." He puts his hand out and mom shakes it.

"What a gentlemen you've found yourself, Kimiko." He blushed.

"I know." She turns and looks at Rai.

"Is it ok if I talk to my daughter alone?" he looks confused but simply nods. Suzy shows up and leads him to his room. Once hes out of earshot, mother turns to face me.

"So does your father know or is it a surprise for him too?"

"Well I told him that I had a date for the party. But the rest is a surprise."

"I'm not sure how he'll feel about that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well look at him."

"There's nothing wrong with him, hes a true gentlemen."

"I don't doubt it, sweetie but you know how your father is." Sadly I did. I just shook my head and walked to my room. On the way up, my phone vibrated. I had a message.

_Sorry your mom feels that way. That's not how she felt about me._

How does Jake know this? I look around. I continued my way up to my room, where Rai was at. I walk in and he was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at his hands.

"Hey Rai, what's wrong?" He looked up at me, and smiled.

"Nothing, Kimi, I'm just tired. Nap with me." He patted the spot next to. I just smile and sit on the bed next to him. My phone vibrates, I got another text.

_Kimi, Kimi, Kimi, sleeping with your boyfriend already. What would your father say?_

Wtf? I wonder if he is actually watching me. Rai looks at me weirdly.

"Whats wrong?"

"Uh, nothing. Why?" He quirked his eyebrows, He didn't believe me. I sighed in defeat and showed in the two messages. His face went from confused to angry.

"Grrrr….so what? Hes watching you now?" His anger was now getting the best of him.

"No, hes being a big jerk!"

"I'm not being a jerk!"

"I wasn't talking about you!"

"Yes you were, Kim!" I was in no mood to fight with rai. I turned and walked out the room.

**Raimundo's POV:**

I can't believe I had fight with Kim and over something so stupid too. I feel like such a jerk. I have to apologize. I heard something vibrate, it was her phone. She probably dropped it on her way out. It had a text. Should I read it?

_Trouble in paradise, Raimundo. Too bad things are going to get worse. Much worse._

He really is watching. This guy is starting to get on my last nerve. I need to find Kimiko and apologize. I am being a jerk.

**No ones POV:**

Raimundo wandered down the hall looking for his beloved. He kept walking until he heard his name being said. He froze.

"Don't be ridiculous, Kimiko, how can you expect me not to be upset about this."

"Papa it's no big deal, I don't see anything wrong with him."

"Kimiko, hes not good enough for you."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"This is the end of discussion, Kimiko, go get ready for dinner." She was really upset at her pa-pa. How could he say such horrible things. She marched back to her room but ran into Raimundo. He looked down at her with sad eyes.

"Oh, Rai, Pa-pas upset about the whole thing too."

"What thing? Is it me?" she looked up at him and shook her head. She lifted her hand and started playing with his hair, then whispered in his ear. He nodded his head and led the way.

**Kimikos POV: **

I lead Rai into my room and laid down on my bed. I gestured for him to join me. The kiss was slow and gently but quickly led to something more. He got on top of me and his grip tightened. His lips were doing wonders to me, sending shivers down my spine. I decided to do something for him. I rolled him onto his back, practically straddling me and starting kissing his neck. He moaned. I started unbuttoning his shirt and began feeling his abs. His moans got louder. I don't care if anyone heard. I returned my mouth to his and let my tongue fight with his. I was losing but I didn't care. I felt him tug on my shirt and I let him take it off. We kept kissing. A loud vibration ruined the moment; I looked around and saw it on the floor. I had text message.

_Don't be such a naughty girl, Kimi. _


	5. Chapter 5: Suspicion

**Authors Note: Here's another chapter. Sorry I had major writers block. I've also been busy with school, and stupid thoughts/people. Honestly this chapter isn't one of my favorites, later on I'll try to fix it if nobody likes it. Please let me know what you think! J **

**Chapter 5: Suspicions**

**Kimikos POV:**

The sun shining through the window is annoying; I really don't want to get up now. The breathing pillow isn't helping either. Wait, a breathing pillow? Pillows don't breathe. I crack one eye open to see Rais naked chest. Memories from last night flooded my mind. Rai and went all the way last night, after that creepy text from Jake. I closed my eyes, just trying to get some more sleep. Then my door swung open.

"Kimiko?!" It was my mom. Oh no, shes going to tell Pa-pa and hes going to kill me. I open my eyes to find her gawking at us, and then I realize we were both completely naked, with our limbs intertwined. At least she can't see Rai's….i can't even think it right now. I try to untangle myself from his hold but I couldn't get him to budge, if anything he held me tighter.

"Rai?" It comes out barely above a whisper. I shake him slightly and he opens his eyes, and starts rubbing away the sleep.

"Morning mi princesa." He gives me a peck on the lips. "Last night was amazing. I like what you can do with your tongue" He did not just say that. I tilt his head toward the door. His eyes widen, with blushing cheeks.

"Kimiko, please get out of the bed before your father comes. You know how he is. Come to the kitchen for breakfast and we'll talk about this later." With that she slammed the door shut; I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. Rai got my attention when he started kissing my neck.

"Raimundo stop." I tried shoving him off but it didn't work, his arms were wrapping themselves around my waist.

"Please, just a quickie, Kim. We're in trouble as it is." He gave me those puppy dog eyes. I wanted to give in, last night was pretty amazing, even though it was my first time.

"Fine but make it quick." He smirked then I pulled the blanket over our heads and repeated last night's activities.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

No One's POV:

"Where is Kimiko? We are supposed to be having breakfast by now." He stated then looked at his wife

"I woke her up, Toshiro; she should be down by now."

"What about the boy?"

"Hes up too but I don't know what could be taking them so long" Mrs. Tohomiko had no intention of telling her husband what she saw. She knew he approved of the boy and telling him what had happened would not end well for anyone, especially Raimundo. Footsteps were heard and laughter. They entered the room, still in their pajamas.

"Sorry we're late." Kimiko said.

"Its ok darling, I know you were preoccupied." Mrs. Tohomiko stated bluntly. She knew they had a repeat of last night, she could smell it on them. Luckily for them, Toshiro didn't take notice. The table was quiet and it was unnerving for the two, afraid that Lynnette **(a/n: that's Mrs. Tohomiko.)** had told Toshiro everything.

"So what's on the agenda, kids?" Asked Toshiro.

"We have no plans." Raimundo blurted out. Toshiro eyed him suspiciously. He knew something was wrong with the boy.

"Well if that is true, then I was thinking that you could help me with a new game prototype I'm working on. What do you say?" Rai gulped, spending the day with Kim's dad after he slept with her, twice. He'd much rather have sex all day. That sounded nice to him.

"Of course sir."

"Please, call me Toshiro." Kimiko was surprised; her dad was being nice to Rai.

"Kimiko, how about we have a girl's day? Since the men will be busy." Kimiko knew her mother wanted to talk about her and Rais' sex life. Well it was bound to happen.

"I'd love to mom." The dishes were cleared and Kim and Rai left to get ready for what seemed like a long day.

**Kimikos POV: **

I am not looking forward to today. Maybe Raimundo and I could have another quickie, ugh now I'm starting to sound like him. What angle are they playing at? My phone had a text, it read:

_Why didn't you tell me you were so talented with your tongue? Maybe you could show me sometime._

How does Jake know this? Is my room wired or something? I hadn't heard from him all morning. I got another text.

_Kimi, don't freak, your room is not wired. But it is weird to talk to yourself._

I gulped. I grabbed some clothes and ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower. On my way there I ran into Raimundo.

"What's wrong?" He could always tell when something was wrong.

"I got more creepy texts from Jake." His eyebrows furrowed. I had to distract him but how? Well duh. I grabbed his hand and led him to the bathroom. We got in, and then I started taking off my clothes. His eyes nearly popped out of his head. Another messaged showed up on my phone but I ignored it. At the moment I was too busy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

_Sex in the shower? ooooh kimky._

It was another text, how did he know what I err we did? It was becoming oobber **(a/n sometimes I like to make up words.)** creepy. The day with my mom went by fast and not once did I get an annoying message. I was hoping he finally gave up. My mom decided not to bring up the sex thing, which was a really good thing, on my part anyways. I kept wondering how Raimundo's day with Pa-pa went. My thoughts were interrupted when the door opened. It was Rai! I practically jumped in his arms, making him stumble backwards.

"Miss me much?" He had a smirk plastered on his face. I gave him a quick peck. His only response was to tighten his grip on me.

"Yeah the same way I miss the common cold." He snorted.

"Then what's with jumping me, girl?" I punched him the arm, making him let me go.

"Ouch girl, you hit hard." He rubbed his arm.

"Don't you ever forget that!?" It was my turn to smirk. He grabbed me again and gave me a kiss. Darn it Rai, don't do this to me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Raimundo was really good with distracting me. I decided to take a walk by myself. I went to the park, just to clear my head. I kept walking until I heard someone call my name, I stopped.

"Kimiko, is that really you?" Jake?

"Jake?" I utterly shocked.

"Hey how's it going? I really missed you."

"It's been good. Um how about you?"

"Great, I mean now that I'm talking to you." Weird.

"Umm I have to go. Bye." I had to get away, I turned to walk away but he grabbed my arm.

"No, don't go just yet. We haven't caught up. You haven't answered my texts either."

"Because those messages were mega creepy. How did you know what I've been doing, freak?"

"Freak? That really hurts Kim. All I've ever done was love you and then you just leave me."

"I left because you were becoming all stalkerish, kinda like you are now." I kept trying to pull from his grip.

"I did it because I love you. I still do but now you're with that other boy."

"It's still weird and I love that other boy." His left eye was starting to twitch.

"We are meant to be together." His eye wouldn't stop twitching. The whole situation was starting to freak me out.

"No, stop it Jake."

"I can't, I've been watching you for a while now and I can see you're not happy. I can make you truly happy." I was utterly shocked. He took advantage of my shocked stage and pulled me into a hug. Then everything went black.

**No Ones POV:**

The Tohomiko household was being decorated in preparation for the party Toshiro was throwing. Raimundo was helping Toshiro plan the entertainment since Kimiko left for her walk. Everything seemed to be going well for Raimundo. He had the girl and now he had his future father-in-law taking a liking to him. The night finally came, when everyone decided it was time for bed, and Kimiko still hadn't come back. Raimundo was becoming worried. But was told by Toshiro that she would be fine.

**Rais POV:**

I was sitting on Kim's bed, just thinking about her. Kimi said she had to clear her head. Where was she? She has been gone for what seems like forever. I can't help but worry. My phone vibrated, I thought it was Kimi. The number didn't even show up, I had no idea who it could be either. It read:

_Your girls missing, what are you going to do about it, Pedrosa?_


	6. Chapter 6: Taken

**Authors Note: Here is a new chapter that came to me in a dream, only instead of Kimiko it was me. Weird. Anyway there are a few details I may have forgotten to mention in the beginning of the story, for one the ages. Raimundo is 21 and Kimiko 19. Then that they were always secretly in love with each other, I didn't rush the "I love you's". Oooh another thing I really did have a crazy stalker ex like Jake but less creepy. Oh and then Kimikos dad actually likes Raimundo in this story but will remain inconspicuous about the whole sex thing maybe then he wouldn't like him. Any who I don't know when I'll be able to update again, I really have to focus on school and then work, which will take a majority of my time. I'm sorry. But don't let this stop you from R&R. J I love these smiley faces. **

**Chapter 6: Taken**

**Kimikos POV: **

The last thing I remember is taking a walk through the park, and then running into Jake. Jake? He did something to me. I had to figure out where I was. The room was dark; I tried to rub my eyes, only to realize I couldn't. My hands were tied over my head, to the barred head board. What the hell was going on? The door creaked open.

"Hello Kimi-cub. How's it going my love?"

"I'm not your love, what is wrong with you? Let me go!"

"I can't, I'm too much in love with you."

"YOU'RE INSANE!"

"I won't be happy until you're with me." He walked towards me and grabbed my cheek.

"Don't touch me." I tried pulling away. His eye was twitching again.

"You love it when I touch you." His hand went from my cheek to my breast. Oh this cannot be happening to me. Then I remembered I can wield fire. I summoned my power or least tried, but only to realize I couldn't burn through the rope.

"You like it Kimi, it's one of my new inventions, fire proof rope." He just kept staring at my chest, I look down to see my clothes tattered, only covering the umm what needs to be covered. I tried to kick him in the face but my legs were tied to the bed posts. Then I realized the position I was in, was compromising. I hope he wouldn't try anything else. He didn't seem the type to do such a thing but then again he didn't seem the kind to go crazy and stalk/kidnap people. Out of nowhere he snapped out of trance he was in and walked toward the door.

"Your little boyfriend will be looking for you but by the time he finds you, it'll be too late." He slammed the door shut. I wonder what he means by that. I know Rai will find me. But for now, I had to figure out a way out of here.

**Raimundo's POV:**

I had to get my Kimiko back. I know for sure that Jake has her. The only question is where. I don't even know where this creep lives. I got a message:

_Little Kimiko is truly enjoying my company._

That little punk is making the moves on her. Grrr. I can't take this anymore. I grabbed my phone and text him back but then I remembered his number is completely blocked.

_There are other fish in the sea, Pedrosa._

Now he was going to get it. That fish err girl is mine. I got a picture message. I made my eyes widen and jaw drop. It was Kimiko tied up to a bed, asleep. Her clothes were ripped and barely covered what needed to be covered. I ran out of the room, to find Mr. Tohomiko, he would definitely help me. I ran all over the house looking for him and even Mrs. Tohomiko but one of the maids told me they left early. Apparently they went to look for Kimiko. I decided to look for her myself but hopefully I won't get lost.

**Kimikos POV:**

It felt like a few hours had passed but I wasn't good with time at the moment. All I could think of was getting out of here and find Raimundo. Jake hadn't come back into the room, which I take I as a good sign. The door opened, speak of the devil. He walked to the bed and just stared at me. I didn't want to make eye contact with him.

"How is my little darling doing?"

"I'm not your little anything!" I turn to glare at him. Something strange was in his eyes, but oddly familiar.

"I love it when your feisty." EWWW!

"That's way too much information."

"You now its true." Then it hit me that was the same look Raimundo gives me when he feels lustful. EWWIE! I can't let him think he intimidates me.

"Please just let me go and I promise not to completely kick your sorry ass."

"Tsk tsk tsk. Kimiko, you shouldn't threaten the one you truly love."

"I don't love you, why don't you understand that?" He's starting to make me really mad. If my arms were free, he'd be dead by now.

"Oh I understand alright,"

"You do?" I cocked my eyebrow.

"You just don't want to hurt that little boy's feelings."

"You're so delusional, I'm taken why can't you understand that?"

"Oh I know you're taken but that doesn't mean you can't be mine." And with that he left me alone in the dark, again. What did he mean? I try not to dwell on it too much. The way he said and looked at me was way too creepy.

"Uh, yeah it does!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

** No Ones POV:**

It was almost sunset, and Raimundo was nowhere closer to finding Kimiko than he was this morning. His only clue was that Jake had her but the question was where? He tired calling her but later found out that her phone was still at the Tohomiko Manor. He sat on the park bench, pulling at his dark brown locks. He tried telling the authorities and the Tohomikos but they didn't believe him. Apparently Jake hasn't been in Tokyo for about a month now. Raimundo didn't believe it. He even showed them the messages, except for the really bad ones, there were something's the Tohomikos didn't need to know about. But there was no way to prove they were from Jake or Jakes phone for that matter. Mr. Tohomiko did admit to the police that Jake had been harassing him and his daughter for quite some time now but he quickly took care of that by getting a restraining order on the boy.

After the event with the police, Mr. Tohomiko told Raimundo to calm down, Kimiko was a big girl and she'd come home when she was good and ready. He was mad that Mr. Tohomiko hasn't done anything but make him mad. As a joke he told Raimundo that maybe Kimiko had fallen in love with another man. He did not find that funny at all. He honestly thought that the old man was warming up to him. He shook the thought from his head. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. The message read:

_Having doubts about the in-laws already?_

Grrr! He stood up and started walking around aimlessly again. The wind then began to blow around him; it seemed to want to lead him somewhere. The question was where. The wind had always helped him find Kimiko in the past. That's it, maybe it can lead him to her. He followed it to the bad side of Tokyo.

_I thought Jake was some rich guy. Why would he be in the poorest part of town? Seems like a perfect mystery to solve. Soon I can prove everyone wrong. He he._

**Somewhere in Jakes house, maybe (I'm not even sure where he has her.)**

**Still Nobody's POV: **

Lying around in the bed is not good for the young teenagers back. Her arms are beginning to fall asleep as well as her legs. Her stomach has been growling nonstop for the past hour. In her mind she was thinking:

_I hate being here; if I get a hold of Jake, let's just say he won't be having children now or anytime soon._

The door swung open breaking her train of thought, in the doorway, stood a dark figure, with a hood on, so his face wasn't seen. He slowly made his decent to the bed that held the angry girl. He stopped when he was right in front of the girl. He slowly lowered his head, until his lips touched hers. The girl screamed and tried to pull away but the hooded figure was persistent. His tongue dragged along the seams of her lips, wanting entrance. Then the girl opened her mouth and bit the strange man's lip as hard as she could, causing him to stumble back in pain. The stranger then slapped her across the face leaving a pink hand print on her cheek.

He then got on the girl, straddling her. She screamed as loud as she could but was stopped by a large hand placed over her mouth. The man then lifted his other hand and removed his hood, revealing his face to her. It was Jake! His left hand (the one not covering her mouth) moved to mold over right breast. Her screams became more urgent, as she tried to free herself from this death trap. He then moved his head down to whisper something into her ear

"You will never be _taken_ by anyone other than me."

The way he said it made her whole body shiver. She tried shifting under his weight but he wouldn't let her. A loud explosion interrupted both teens' movements. Walking through the broken wall was an angry Raimundo. His eyes set upon the couple on the bed, he let out a growl. Jake got off the girl and stood calmly in front of the angry Brazilian.

"Let her go!"

"I can't shes mine." Raimundo then lunged at Jake but he quickly moved out of the way. They fought for some time until Rai managed to punch him in the face and knock him out. He quickly ran to Kimiko and started untying her and pulled her of the bed. She hugged her savior and she then noticed Jake stand up and he seemed to be pulling something out of the pocket of his jacket. In an instant she knew what that was. He pointed the gun towards Raimundo and pulled the trigger, causing the couple to freeze. But before either boy could react, Kimiko pushed Raimundo out of the way. The bullet, hit the girl right in the heart, making her fall to the floor. The room went completely silent; Raimundo kneeled down, holding the injured girl to his chest. Her blood covered his shirt but he didn't care, all that mattered was her. He had to save her. Her heart seemed to slow down, her breathes became shorter.

Jake proceeded to flee, while the boy was distracted. His mind was set that if I can't have you then no one can. He looked back at the dying girl, he felt truly sad for having to do this but it wasn't his original plan, it just came out that way. he wanted her to suffer the way he had suffered when they broke up, now Raimundo seemed to be the only one suffering. He clenched his fists, eye was twitching again. He coughed, distracting the boy from the girl. Raimundo turned, glaring at Jake. If looks could kill, he shuddered, pushing that thought to the back of his mind.

"How do you feel, knowing that the girl you love has been taken away from you?" With that he was gone.


End file.
